


Tides Are Turned

by ftlow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: Kara Zor-El (Melissa Benoist) is Supergirl, National City's own superhero. She remembers Krypton and she lives on Earth.She walks a fine line between hero and hatred, between hope and anger; between Kara and Supergirl, human and alien.Where exactly is that line? What would happen if National City's hero crossed it? What if she were to fall?Music: Empires, Game of Survival and Fire Meets Fate by Ruelle.Supergirl was created in the world of DC; the TV show begain on CBS in Season 1 and moved to CW thereafter.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Tides Are Turned




End file.
